


A talk with coffee

by Esteicy



Series: Namor Week 2020 [5]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, But the fic is about him, Developing Friendships, M/M, Maximus and Jim are bonding, Namor doesn't really appear because he is sleeping, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: After Namor loses his memories Maximus and Jim don't have more option than finally interact...and it goes surprisingly well.
Relationships: Jim Hammond & Namor the Sub-Mariner, Maximus Boltagon & Jim Hammond, Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: Namor Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A talk with coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm screaming(?).
> 
> Hi people! Another fic for the Namor Week, again is late, what's new? Well the characters are new, this prompt (amnesia) inspired me to write a fic with Maximus and Jim interacting and bonding.
> 
> I must warn you all, I have never read a single comic with Jim Hammond, everything I know about him was absorbed from my friends (mostly Mim) so read with that in mind. I tried to keep everything in the IC territoy.
> 
> Now please read and enjoy!

Jim heard the door of the bedroom opening and then closing carefully, some steps later Maximus was standing back in the living room with his eyes on the window, he grabbed the cups of coffee and left the kitchen, going to him.

He wasn’t sure of what he thought about this man, for what knew he was a villain, a dangerous inhuman that had tried to forcibly take the throne of Attilan along with other atrocities for years…and one day Namor had surprised everyone with the news that they were in a relationship, time later they were getting married. Apparently the king of the Inhumans didn’t approve it at first.

No one could blame anyone for being suspicious, many believed this was only a plan of Maximus to take Atlantis. Jim had some questions in his mind too but he wouldn’t offend Namor suggesting he would let someone into his heart (much less after all the times he was manipulated and used) if he didn’t fully trust them, a part of him was sure that there was sincerity in the way they looked at each other but he still not knowing Maximus that well, and he wanted to! If only the other would open a little, if only he could understand him better.

“So…still nothing?” he asked handing him the cup, the prince looked at it and grabbed it carefully.

“Almost nothing” Maximus sighed “His mind is making some progress but it’s slow and not much.”

“But it has been weeks, are you sure there is nothing we can…?”

“Yes I’m sure there’s nothing we can do, we only can sit and wait until he gets better” he interrupted him going to sit, he looked…calm, how could that be? How could anyone be so calm with something like this?

An accident had happened, Namor was in the middle of it, his memory was basically shattered and all those pieces were lost into the darkest corners of his mind, when he woke up he couldn’t remember much more than his name. After that he was taken to this house and the Invaders had taken the responsibility of taking care of him, today was his turn, apparently even without remembering them Namor was willing to let them be around him. Maximus stayed in Atlantis but would come to visit almost daily, checking his mind when he was asleep to see if there was any change, apparently time should be enough to let the problem fix itself, the question is how much?

“I don’t get it Maximus…how can you be so calm?” he finally asked him frowning “Namor has been like that for two weeks and you just sit and wait for a miracle? How is possible that this doesn’t affect you?” he was confused.

Maximus turned to look at him with those big and intense blue eyes, a serious expression in his face, drinking a bit of his coffee.

“What makes you believe this doesn’t affect me?” he asked tilting his head.

“Oh! I…” just now he noticed that sounded bad “I didn’t mean it that way…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be” Maximus looked at the window again and shrugged “I know where you are coming from I suppose I may look cold by just trying to be extremely rational with this situation, but the thing is Jim…if I’m not extremely rational I may start to be not rational at all, I could try to help him and instead harm him! His mind…I’ve seen his mind several times.”

“You have?” Jim knew for sure that Namor didn’t like people inside his head with only some limited exceptions, his husband being one of those exceptions made sense.

“Yes it was his way to show he trusted me” Max smiled sadly looking down “And when I saw his memories…they had been broken and put back together so many times; all the pain and confusion mixed with happiness and peace, memories that he couldn’t tell if were real or not, difficulty to remember other memories that he knew for sure had happened, people that shouldn’t be in some but were…it’s such a mess in there and I’m afraid I could make it worse if I try to fix it, so I remind myself I must wait, Frost and Grey said it was the best solution and I believe it because…Namor is strong, he has defeated this before and will again, he will find his way back to me.”

After that answer some minutes of silence were created between the two men, Jim was processing the new information he had about the inhuman prince, who apparently was way more than any file, recording or even other heroes testimonies could let him know, maybe now he could start seeing why his friend would love and trust him like that. Maximus meanwhile was questioning himself for opening so much about it, maybe this whole situation was affecting him _more_ than he thought.

“You really love him deeply, don’t you?” Jim talked then, smiling a little.

“More than I ever thought I could love someone” Maximus admitted looking away and sighing, there it was again just him being honest “Also…well you don’t want to imagine what it's like to be a prince regent with not king, a lot of important people there already didn’t like me, now without Namor around…the less feelings I show, the best.”

“That sounds really stressing, are you okay?” being himself he immediately felt concerned for his friend’s husband.

“Yes I’m used to being antagonized, that was most of my life in Attilan! You know, with the trying to take the throne stuff, being powerful and being for them a total maniac” he said moving his hand to dismiss the problem but that only worried Jim even more.

“Namor mentioned something about your family not treating you well.”

“They didn’t …but I didn’t treat them well either” he laughed a little and drank some more “Anyway stop worrying about me and worry about my husband, that’s the one you are taking care of.”

“Yes but he wouldn’t be happy if I don’t take care of his husband too” Jim reasoned.

“You are an annoying good man Hammond, you knew that?” he rolled his eyes relaxing his body some more, leaning against the couch “Namor really admires that about you, he even loves you, you are important for him…in a platonic way!” he clarified immediately, pointing at him with his spoon “It’s all in a brothers in arms way, because he is mine.”

“Yes I know, don’t worry!” he laughed, this man was also funny “Namor…he is important for me too.”

“I mean he may not remember you but he still trusting your presence” he looked at his empty cup “I can’t say the same.”

“Hey you said it yourself, he will find his way back to you, don’t worry” he stood up and offered to take his cup “More coffee?”

“Yes, why not? I guess we still having time while he sleeps” he wasn’t really a fan of doing social life with those heroes, he always felt like they didn’t want him around, but maybe this fire guy wasn’t so bad...besides he made really good coffee.

“Yes…and maybe you can tell me more about yourself.”

“You won’t like it” he shook his head laughing a little.

“Namor likes it, right? Give me a chance.”

“Alright…but next time you must have some dessert, I won’t settle with only coffee! I’m not a peasant.”

Namor was sleeping in his room completely unaware that, by losing his memories and putting himself in such a position, he had managed to get his husband and one of his best friends actually developing a better relationship…or any relationship at all for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah that was it, this took me hours because I wouldn't stop editing, that's what happen when you use characters you don't know. But it was fun.
> 
> So as always kudos and comments are the best, thanks for reading this and see you.
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
